My Sadness Because Of You
by nadira1512
Summary: Dijodohkan dengan orang yang kita cintai bukan berarti akan berlangsung bahagia. kehidupan pernikahan yang selama ini Hinata impikan bukan sesuai dengan apa yang dia inginkan.
1. Chapter 1

Prolog

Suara gemuruh tepuk tangan mendominasi tamu undangan yang menghadiri pesta pernikahan antara kedua pasangan yang baru saja meresmikan pernikahan mereka dihadapan halayak orang-orang.

Semua orang terlihat bahagia dengan pernikahan antara dua insan yg sedang berdiri didepan mereka yang saling bergandengan.

Ketika pada saat acara pernikahan memasuki sesi mencium pasangan, para tamu undangan malah semakin gemuruh lagi memberikan tepuk tangannya.

Kini acara pernikahan yang sangat melelahkan itu pun sudah selesai. Kedua pasangan yang baru saja menikah itu telah berada dikediaman mereka sendiri.

Mereka memasuki sebuah apartemen elit yang berada ditengah-tengah kota Tokyo. Mengingat pasangan baru menikah ini adalah seorang yang sangat berpengaruh dikota tersebut, tak heran mereka tinggal dikawasan elit ditengah kota.

Namun pemandangan yang ada saat ini, bukannya seharusnya pasangan yang baru menikah merasa bahagia karena mereka sudah sah menjadi suami dan istri. Tapi tidak dengan yang ini. Keadaan dirumah ini malah sebaliknya. Tersirat rasa seperti orang asing antara pasangan tersebut.

Itu semua terjadi karena, pernikahan ini hanya awal dari perjodohan yang mengatas nama kan bisnis antara kedua belah pihak keluarga.

Pihak keluarga dari laki-laki tersebut adalah Uzumaki Naruto yang posisinya menjabat sebagai CEO dari Namikaze Corp yang berpengaruh di kota tersebut. Naruto adalah anak tunggal dari pasangan Namikaze Minato dan Uzumaki Kushina.

Pihak keluarga perempuan yaitu Hyuuga Hinata. Anak kedua dari tiga bersaudara ini adalah putri dari keluarga Hyuuga Hiashi dan Hyuuga Hikari yang memiliki perusahaan yang juga sama pengaruhnya dengan perusahaan dari pihak lelaki.

Dan tentu saja sudah tau dari awal penjelasan. Mereka menikah karena dijodohkan untuk urusan bisnis perusahaan mereka. Bukan ada atas dasar cinta. Kedua insan tersebut harus terpaksa menikah demi kelangsungan perusahaan mereka masing-masing.

Tapi itu semua tidak adil bagi seorang gadis yang sekarang sudah berganti status sebagai seorang istri dari CEO Namikaze Corp. Dia mau menikah dengan CEO itu karena dia mempunyai perasaan yang mendalam dengan pria tersebut.

Hyuuga Hinata atau sekarang disebut Uzumaki Hinata itu sangat mencintai suaminya sekarang yaitu Uzumaki Naruto. Walaupun dia tau kalau pria itu sama sekali tidak mencintainya. Namun dia merasa bahagia bahwa dia sekarang sudah menikah dengan pria yang sangat ia cintai sejak masih kecil dulu.

Pria itu bagaikan dewa penyelamat untuk Hinata diwaktu kecil bahkan hingga sekarang. Hinata selalu mengingat kejadian dimana dia diselamatkan oleh Naruto dari beberapa anak lelaki yang lebih tua darinya. Dengan gagahnya Naruto melawan anak-anak yang menggangu Hinata tersebut. Walaupun akhirnya Naruto yang kalah melawan mereka. Tetapi dia juga berhasil menyelamatkan Hinata dari anak nakal tersebut.

Hinata tersenyum jika mengingat kejadian itu. Dan betapa senangnya dia lagi kalau ternyata Naruto yang menyelamatkannya dulu malah menjadi suaminya. Namun kesenangan itu harus dia telan kembali. Kenyataan pahit yang didapat Hinata saat menikah dengan Naruto. Bukannya merasa bahagia karena telah menikah dengan orang yang dicintainya. Malah membuat dia harus selalu bersedih dan menangis setiap hari.

Naruto sama sekali tidak mencintai Hinata. Naruto sering sekali membuat Hinata menangis dengan kelakuannya. Naruto sangat membuat Hinata tersiksa dengan perasaannya. Walaupun Naruto berstatus sebagai suaminya. Tetapi tidak bisa disebut seperti itu. Sejak awal pernikahan, masuk di malam pertama, Naruto sama sekali tidak menyentuh Hinata. Dia mengabaikan Hinata dan tidak tidur seranjang dengan Hinata. Hal tersebut membuat Hinata bersedih dan menangis dengan kesendiriannya yang ditinggal suami.

Naruto selalu bercemooh, berkata kasar dengan Hinata dan tak pernah memperdulikan perasaan Hinata sama sekali. Naruto selalu membuat apa yang dia mau. Sampai akhirnya Naruto dengan terang-terangan memperlihatkan perselingkuhannya didepan Hinata. Hal itu membuat Hinata sangat sakit dalam hal batin maupun perasaan.

Disetiap harinya hanya ada tangisan dan penderitaan. Tidak pernah ada kebahagian dalam hidupnya sesudah dia menikah. Tidak seperti yang dia bayangkan akan hidup bahagia setelah menikah. Seperti yang selalu Hinata lihat dalam cerita cerita dongeng.

Ingin sekali dia membenci Naruto. Tapi dia tidak bisa. Dia sangat mencintai Naruto. Bahkan dia rela dibuat selalu menangis dan tersakiti karena Naruto.

Hingga pada akhirnya Naruto yang mulai sadar dengan perlakuan bejatnya dengan Hinata, malah berujung dia tidak akan bisa lagi mendapatkan perasaan cinta yang tulus lagi dari Hinata.

"Aku lelah selalu menunggu perasaanmu untukku, inginku membenci dirimu dan mengakhiri perasaanku ini tapi aku tidak mampu untuk itu. Aku telah memaafkan segala kesalahan yang kau perbuat denganku. Mulai sekarang aku tidak akan pernah lagi mengganggumu. Kau bisa hidup dengan tenang tanpa kehadiranku. Maafkan aku yang sangat mencintaimu ini. Selamat tinggal. Aku mencintaimu Naruto-kun".

To Be Continued

 **Fanfic kedua ku.**

 **semoga kalian suka guys**


	2. Chapter 2

Flasback On

Terlihat tiga orang anak sedang mengerumuni seorang gadis kecil yang berdiri sendirian. Gadis itu nampak ketakutan dengan ketiga anak lelaki itu.

"Hey kau, gadis aneh. Lihat..lihat matamu aneh seperti orang buta. Hahhaha"

"Hahaha"

"Hahaha"

"Dan kemarikan sini bonekamu"

"Ti-tidak kumohon lepaskan, ini punyaku"

"Berikan padaku cepat !!"

"Ja-jangan"

Tarik menarik boneka tersebut terus terjadi sampai akhirnya datang anak lelaki kecil yang menghampiri mereka dan hendak menyelamatkan gadis tersebut dari anak-anak nakal itu.

"Hey kalian, lepaskan boneka itu" dia berlari mendekati gadis kecil itu. Bocah laki-laki itu berdiri didepan gadis kecil itu untuk melindunginya.

"Heh apa kau bilang, kau berani melawan kami hahaha"

"Cepat kembalikan bonekanya, atau aku.."

"Atau apa hah, kau mau memukul kami ? Haha"

"Hahaha"

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi bocah laki-laki itu dipukuli ketiga anak nakal tersebut.

Bugh..bugh..bugh

Hinata yang tidak bisa apa-apa hanya menangis. Bocah laki-laki yang dipukul itu hanya bisa diam tanpa perlawanan. Dia tidak bisa melawan mengingat lawannya adalah anak yang lebih besar darinya.

"Hiks..hentikan..hiks..jangan memukulnya, kumohon jangan"

Gadis kecil itu berlari mendekati bocah laki-laki yang dipukuli itu. Pukulan itu pun terhenti saat gadis kecil itu sudah berada didekat bocah laki-laki tersebut

"Hahaha kalian ini memang pasangan yang cocok hahaha"

Kemudian anak-anak nakal itu pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Bocah laki-laki yang habis dipukuli itu meringis kesakitan dengan memegang pipinya yang sudah terlihat bengkak dan membiru. Gadis kecil yang melihat itu merasa sangat khawatir.

"Ka-kau tidak ap-apa-apa"

"Hm..hehe tidak apa-apa, hanya sakit sedikit saja"

"Tapi kau terluka"

"Oh sudah lah tidak apa-apa, nanti Kaa-chan ku bisa mengobatinya hehe"

"Apa kau tidak apa-apa" Tanya bocah laki-laki itu kembali ke gadis kecil itu.

"E-ehm iya aku tidak apa-apa"

Bocah laki-laki itu hanya tersenyum melihat gadis kecil itu. Gadis itu merasa bersalah karena dia, bocah laki-laki itu dipukuli oleh anak-anak nakal tadi.

Bocah laki-laki itu pun bangkit dari posisi duduknya. Dan mendekati boneka milik sang gadis kecil yang sudah rusak dibuat anak laki-laki tersebut

"Ini bonekamu, tapi ini sudah rusak, apa tidak apa-apa?"

"Ehm iya tidak apa-apa"

"Hehe Kalau begitu sudah dulu ya, aku pulang dulu. Jaa ne"

Bocah itu pun pergi meninggalkan gadis kecil itu. Namun sebelum bocah laki-laki itu jauh dia gadis kecil itu memanggilnya.

"A-ano, Terima Kasih"

Teriak gadis kecil itu dan dibalas senyuman bocah laki-laki itu dan berlari meninggalkan gadis kecil tersebut.

Gadis kecil itu tersenyum sembari kepergian bocah laki-laki itu. Sejak saat itu gadis kecil itu selalu mengingat kejadian itu. Dan sejak saat itu lah dia mencintai bocah tersebut.

Flasback Off

Hinata Pov On

Disini lah aku berdiri didepan altar bersama seorang pria yang aku cintai sejak masih kecil. Dia sudah sah menjadi suamiku dan aku sudah menjadi istrinya. Dia adalah dewa penyelamatku. Impianku sejak kecil akhirnya terwujud. Aku menikah denganya walaupun ini hanya karena dijodohkan. Aku merasa bahagia, namun tak luput juga dengan kesedihan.

Lelaki yang aku cintai tidaklah mencintaiku. Dia terpaksa menikahiku hanya karena urusan bisnis semata. Karena cintaku padanya yang begitu mendalam membuatku buta akan namanya untuk membenci ini semua. Aku tetap menerima dia, walaupun dia tidak mencintaiku.

Sampai saat akhirnya sesi pernikahan masuk di acara mencium pasangan. Jantungku berdegup kencang. Naruto-kun atau sekarang bisa disebut suamiku, akan menciumku untuk pertama kalinya. Aku merasa sangat bahagia pada saat moment ini. Tapi kebahagian itu tiba-tiba menghilang dengan bisikkan dari orang yang aku cintai.

"Jangan kau pikir aku menyukai ini semua, tersenyumlah, terlihatlah seperti bahagia" ucap dia membisikkan ketelingaku.

Aku hanya bisa menahan tangisku dengan menggigit bibir bawahku. Kemudian dia mencium dahiku melainkan bukan bibirku. Itu sudah cukup membuatku senang. Walaupun dia mengatakan hal yang tak ingin kudengar.

Setelah selesai acara pernikahan, aku dan Naruto pergi ke kediaman kami sendiri. Dia memberi alasan kepada kekedua orang tuanya dan kekedua orang tua ku, tidak ingin merepotkan mereka dengan cara tinggal bersama dengan orang tuanya. Dia mau hidup mandiri membuat keluarganya sendiri

Aku tau itu hanyalah sandiwara semata yang ditunjukkannya didepan orang tua kami. Dia tidak ingin jika orang tua kami melihat keadaan kami yang sama sekali tidak saling mencintai.

Dan disinilah diawali semuanya. Setelah acara pernikahan itu selesai, dia langsung membawaku ke apartement miliknya. Aku terkejut dengan apartement miliknya yang cukup mewah dan rapi. Dengan memiliki 2 kamar, dapur, ruang tamu dan ruang keluarga.

Aku membawa 2 koper yang berat berisikan baju-bajuku. Tanpa ada rasa kasian dia tidak menolongku untuk membawa koper. Aku bisa bersabar dengan ini semua. Tak apalah jika dia tidak mau membantu. Mungkin sekarang ini dia lelah setelah acara pernikahan kami tadi. Begitu aku mengirah.

Aku berdiri diruang keluarga dengan kedua koperku. Akupun ingin mulai bertanya kepadanya. Namun sedikit rasa takut. Karena yang kulihat sekarang wajahnya seperti tidak bersahabat. Dengan mengumpulkan keberanian akupun mulai bertanya padanya.

"A-ano Na-naruto kun, ka-kalau boleh tau di-dimana kamar ki-kita?" ucapku terbata-bata karena takut dengannya.

Lalu dia pun membalas dengan umpatan yang menyayatkan hati bagi siapa yang mendengarnya.

"Heh, apa kau bilang kamar kita? KITA.. jangan pernah mimpi kau bakal sekamar denganku. Dengar kau ya Hyuuga, aku menikahimu bukan untuk sekamar denganmu atau bahkan menganggapmu sebagai istriku. Aku menikahimu hanya untuk bisnis, kau dengar BISNIS, jadi jangan pernah bermimpi kita akan sekamar" umpatan dia yang begitu menyakitkan hatiku, kata-kata yang terlontar dari mulutnya itu dengan penekanan bahwa dia menikahiku karena bisnis yang membuat hatiku bagaikan diiris-iris.

Aku menahan tangisku dengan tertunduk sambil mengepalkan tanganku. Walaupun perkataannya begitu, tetap saja aku tidak bisa membencinya melainkan sangat mencintainya. Aku bodoh.

"Ja-jadi aku harus di-dimana?" tanyaku kembali dengan suara parau menahan tangis.

"Kau lihat disitu ada kamar lain. Jadi kau disitu. Dan ingat satu hal jangan kau menganggap ini semua menjadi kenyataan seperti yang kau inginkan. Sebenarnya aku malas menikah denganmu kalau bukan karena orang tua ku dan bisnis ini. Bagaimana bisa orang tuaku tertipu oleh akal licik darimu" umpatan kembali dari Naruto yang menyakitkan membuatku kembali menunduk menahan tangis yang hampir pecah.

Aku tidak habis pikir dengan perkataan Naruto barusan. Dia menganggap aku ini memakai hal licik untuk meyakinkan orang tuanya untuk menikahkan aku dengannya. Aku terus menahan tangisku. Kemudian aku berjalan dengan menyeret koperku kedalam kamar yang ditujukan untukku oleh Naruto. Kumasuki kamar itu, terlihat ada sebuah tempat tidur yang besar, sebuah lemari besar dan meja rias, dan juga kamar mandi yg berada didalam kamar.

Kukunci pintu kamar itu, berjalan mendekati tempat tidur dan duduk dengan menopangkan daguku dilutut. Memeluk erat kakiku. Disaat itu lah tangisku pecah. Aku menenggelamkan wajahku dikedua kaki ku. Mengingat perkataan dan umpatan dari Naruto. Aku terus terisak sampai beberapa lama. Didalam tangisku aku bergumam sendiri. Kenapa Naruto seperti itu kepadaku.

"Naruto-kun, kenapa kau hiks..seperti itu..hiks..apa kau sangat membenciku..? hiks..tapi..hiks..apa salahku..hiks..hiks.."

Terlalu lama aku menangis hingga akupun lelah dan berbaring memasuki alam mimpi. Dengan mata yang sembab aku tertidur pulas. Menunggu hari esok, dengan sejuta kejadian yang akan aku lalui bersama Naruto.

Hinata Pov End

To Be Continued


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto Pov On

Aku menatap bosan dengan keadaan ini sekarang. Perjodohan bodoh ini memaksaku untuk melakukan hal yang sama sekali aku benci.

Dengan sangat terpaksa aku mengikuti kemauan kedua orang tuaku. Mengingat lagi ini juga demi peningkatan perusahaan yang aku kelola. Kalau saja bukan karena bisnis, aku juga tidak mau menikahi gadis ini. Ntah kenapa aku sangat membencinya. Mungkin karena aku tidak mencintai dia.

Aku terpaksa harus meninggalkan kekasih yang sangat aku cintai demi pernikahan bodoh ini. Tapi aku tidaklah bodoh meninggalkan kekasihku itu. Memang sekarang aku berstatus suami dari gadis yang dijodohkan denganku, namun aku tetap menjalin hubungan dengan kekasihku yang aku cintai.

Aku merasa kesal dengan acara pernikahan bodoh ini. karena masuk di acara sesi mencium pasangan. Aku menatap bosan. Sebenarnya aku tidak mau mencium gadis ini. Tapi karena ini kewajiban, dengan sangat terpaksa aku melakukan itu. Tapi sebelum aku melakukan itu, aku membisikkan sesuatu yang sangat menyakitkan ditelinganya.

"Jangan kau pikir aku menyukai ini semua, tersenyumlah, terlihatlah seperti bahagia"

Aku membisikkan kata-kata itu ditelinga sebelum akhirnya aku lebih memilih mencium keningnya daripada bibirnya. Aku tau dia menahan tangisnya karena ucapanku. Namun aku tidaklah merasa bersalah dengan ucapanku barusan dengannya.

Dsini aku berhadapan dengan kedua orang tuaku dan orang tua gadis itu. Aku meminta kepada mereka untuk tinggal berdua saja di apartement milikku dengan alasan tidak ingin merepotkan dan aku ingin hidup mandiri membangun keluargkau sendiri. Nyatanya itu hanyalah sandiwara ku saja. Aku tidak mau menampakkan bahwa aku sama sekali tidak mencintai gadis ini.

Kini kami telah sampai diapartemenku. Kulihat dia terlihat keberatan menarik kopernya. Aku tidak perduli dengan keadaannya itu. Aku terlihat kesal sekali melihat dia saat ini. Sampai dia membuat ku bertambah kesal dengan pertanyaannya. Dia menanyakan dimana dia harus meletakkan barang-barangnya.

Dengan sangat kesal aku menjawab pertanyaannya dengan umpatan. Umpatan yang aku berikan ke dia itu membuatnya menangis dan aku tau hal itu. Tetapi tetap saja aku tidak memperdulikannya. Aku menyuruhnya untuk pergi kekamar yang lain. Dengan segera dia memasuki kamar yang aku tujukan ke dia.

Setelah dia masuk kekamarnya akupun terlihat frustasi. Kujambak kuat rambutku. Bergumam geram meratapi nasibku sekarang. Bagaimana bisa aku menikahi gadis seperti dia. Aku sama sekali tidak mencintainya tetapi malah sebaliknya aku membencinya. Ntah kenapa aku sangat membencinya.

Aku lelah dengan semua ini. Aku putuskan untuk masuk kekamarku dan mengistirahatkan tubuhku untuk memulai aktifitas seperti biasa besok harinya.

Dan satu hal lagi yang harus aku tangani adalah menjelaskan kepada kekasihku yang tau tentang pernikahan bodoh ini. Iya aku harus datang menemui kekasihku itu besok. Dan meminta maaf kepadanya. Aku sangat mencintai kekasihku itu. Aku tidak mau kehilangan dia.

Aku pun mulai terlelap dan memasuki alam mimpiku berharap besok bisa meyakinkan kekasihku.

To Be Continued


	4. Chapter 4

Normal Pov

Sebelum matahari bersinar terang Hinata yang tertidur terbangun dari alam mimpinya. Dengan wajah yang sembab akibat menangis semalaman Hinata bangun dari ranjangnya, bergegas menuju kamar mandi untuk menyegarkan diri.

Hinata berdiri didepan wastafel kamar mandi menopang dua tangannya didekat wastafel tersebut lalu melihat dirinya dipantulan cermin. Dia menangis kembali mengingat kejadian semalam dengan ucapan Naruto yang dlontarkan kepadanya.

Kini Hinata kembali menangis. Namun dia dengan segera menghapus kasar air matanya. Dia tidak boleh lemah hanya karena begini. Mengingat dia sangat mencintai Naruto, mau bagaimana pun Naruto sekarang adalah suaminya, dia tidak boleh membenci suaminya sendiri.

Hinata langsung bergegas mandi. Setelah dia selesai mandi memakai baju dan keluar dari kamar untuk menyiapkan sarapan untuknya dan suaminya. Mungkin dengan cara ini Naruto bisa luluh. Dia melihat keadaan apartemen yang sunyi. Mungkin ini karena Hinata terlalu pagi bangun dan Naruto masih tidur.

Hinata berjalan menyusuri apartemen tersebut dan sampai didapur. Dilihatnya kedalam kulkas yang hanya tersedia beberapa cup ramen saja.

Hinata berinisiatif pergi berbelanja sebentar ke minimarket dekat apartemen milik Naruto. Dia tau kalau dekat apartemen itu ada minimarket yang cukup lengkap. Dan tak lama setelah kepulangannya dari minimarket. Hinata langsung berkutat didapur. Tangannya yang lincah memotong sayuran dan mengaduk masakannya. Dia sangat senang membuat masakan pertamanya untuk suami yang dia cintai.

Selesai dengan masakanya Hinata menunggu Naruto dimeja makan. Namun karena Naruto lama sekali. Hinata memberanikan diri untuk membangunkannya. Dengan langkah yang ragu Hinata mendatangi kamar Naruto namun sebelum dia mengetuk pintu Naruto. Seorang yang ditunggu Hinata membuka pintu kamarnya.

Normal Pov End

Hinata Pov

Aku berjalan dengan langkah yang ragu menuju kamar Naruto. Tapi sebelum aku mengetuk pintu kamarnya, Naruto sudah membuka terlebih dahulu pintu kamarnya. Betapa terkejutnya aku melihat dia. Aku tersenyum lembut kepadanya namun senyumanku itu dibalas dengan tatapan dingin dari Naruto.

Akupun tertunduk dengan tatapanya itu. Namun dia tidak memperdulikanku. Dia berlalu dan menutup keras pintu kamarnya yang membuatku terkejut. Aku menyadari dia berlalu dariku. Ku kejar dia dengan sedikit berlari.

Dengan nada yang ragu aku berbicara dengannya.

"Naruto-kun sarapanlah terlebih dahulu. Aku sudah menyiapkannya untukmu"

Ucapku begitu denganya. Namun ucapanku barusan kembali dibalas dengan umpatan kasar dari Naruto.

"Apa kau bilang..hehh. Makan saja kau sendiri. Aku tidak sudi memakan masakanmu. Cehh..lebih baik aku kelaparan daripada harus memakan masakanmu"

Ucapannya barusan membuat air mataku hendak keluar. Namun aku tahan. Sakit iya ini memang sakit. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi aku tidak bisa membencinya. Aku terlalu mencintainya.

Diapun pergi meninggalkanku diapartemen sendiri. Aku hanya bisa menangis. Aku terduduk dilantai seakan kakiku lemah untuk menopang badanku. Aku menangis terus menerus. Sampai akhirnya aku bangkit kembali dan beralih menuju meja makan.

Dengan lirih dan dengan tangisan aku memakan sarapan buatanku sendiri tanpa ditemani oleh suamiku. Sedih memang melihat nasibku sekarang. Tapi aku tidak akan menyerah aku akan tetap bertahan meski ini terasa sakit.

Hinata Pov End

To Be Continued


	5. Chapter 5

Normal Pov

Pagi-pagi seperti ini naruto sudah badmood. Apalagi yang membuatnya badmood kalau bukan karena gadis yang baru dinikahinya satu hari yang lalu. Ntah kenapa dia begitu sangat membenci Hinata yang notabene nya sebagai istri sah nya.

Naruto pergi keluar dari apartemennya meninggalkan istrinya sendirian. Setelah dia berkata kasar kepada istrinya. Mobil Naruto melaju sangat cepat membelah jalanan kota Tokyo menuju kantornya. Terlihat sekali muka Naruto sangat tidaj bersahabat untuk saat ini.

Sesampainya dikantor. Dia berjalan terus menuju ruanganya tanpa melirik kearah karyawannya yang memberi salam hormat kepadanya. Mungkin semua karyawannya sudah tau kebiasaan CEO. mereka tersebut jika sudah begini.

Kini Naruto sudah berada diruangnya. Dia duduk menghempaskan badannya dikursi kebesarannya. Dia menjambak kuat surainya, berharap bisa menghilangkan rasa kesalnya. Tak lama itu pula suara ketukan pintu semakin membuat dia kesal.

Tok..tok..tok..

Naruto yang sedang kesal saat ini malah semakin kesal mendengar suara ketukan pintu dari ruangnya. Naruto pun mengumpat berteriak keras kearah yang mengetuk pintu.

"JANGAN GANGGU AKU. PERGI" teriak Naruto.

Namun bukannya si pengetuk pintu pergi malah pintu ruangan Naruto dibuka dan menampakkan seorang pria tinggi, berambut hitam raven dengan tatapan datar melihat Naruto.

Naruto yang tidak tau kalau ruangnya itu dibuka hanya terlihat masih menunduk sambil menjambak rambutnya. Pria yang tadi langsung mendekati Naruto yang terlihat gusar itu dan mulai menyapanya.

"Hoy Dobe"

Naruto langsung mendongakan kepalanya melihat seseorang yang masuk tanpa ijinnya itu. Semula Naruto hendak marah namun karena dia tau siapa yang datang malah tidak jadi dia marah.

"Teme, mau apa kau kemari" tanya datar Naruto melihatnya sahabat ravennya yaitu Uciha Sasuke.

"Tidak ada, aku hanya ingin mengajakmu nanti untuk makan siang bersama" jawab Sasuke.

"Tidak bisa Teme, aku akan pergi nanti menjumpai Shion" ucap Naruto datar, menolak secara halus ajakan Sasuke.

"Bodoh" gumam Sasuke pelan dengan senyuman tipis, namun masih didengar Naruto.

"Apa maksudmu hahh?" Tanya Naruto yang mulai marah dan berdiri dari kursinya menatap tajam Sasuke yang berdiri didepannya. Namun Sasuke sama sekali tidak takut dengan tatapan sahabatnya itu.

"Cehh, kau masih bertanya lagi. Shion itu bukanlah wanita baik. Kau hanya ditipu olehnya" jawab Sasuke dengan nada datar.

Naruto naik pitam mendengar penjelasan dari Sasuke yang menjelek-jelekkan Shion kekasihnya itu. Naruto langsung menarik kerah kemeja milik Sasuke dengan tangannya. Sasuke sama sekali tidak merasa takut akan hal itu.

"Sialan kau Teme, jangan asal bicara kau tentang Shion. Dia itu kekasihku. Dia sangat mencintaiku dan aku juga sangat mencintainya" jawab Naruto yang terlihat marah dengan sahabatnya itu.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum menaikkan sudut bibirnya melihat Naruto. Dengan segera juga dia memegang tangan Naruto untuk melepaskan cengkraman dari kerah bajunya dan berhasil melepaskannya lalu merapikannya.

"Kau memang bodoh Naruto. Kau masih percaya dengan wanita jalang itu. Sudah pernah jelas kau melihatnya dengan laki-laki lain dan Kau masih juga mencintainya dan bahkan percaya padanya. Cehh aku kasian melihatmu" ucap Sasuke memandang remeh Naruto.

Naruto terus memandang geram Sasuke. Dia mengepal kedua tangannya hendak memukul Sasuke, tapi diiurungnya mengingat dia adalah sahabatnya. Lalu Naruto dengan geram mengumpat kata kata yang kasar namun terdengar halus untuk Sasuke.

"Jika kau kemari untuk mengolok-olok Shion, bisakah kau pergi. Aku tidak mau dengar ucapanmu tentangnya" ucap Naruto menahan amarahnya.

"Hehh, baiklah jika kau tidak percaya padaku. Ingat Dobe, penyesalan akan selalu datang terlambat" jawab Sasuke dengan menaikkan sudut bibirnya menyunggingkan senyuman remeh ke Naruto.

Kemudian Sasuke pergi meninggalkan Naruto. Naruto terlihat sangat kesal sekali hari ini. Lalu dia beralih mengambil ponselnya untuk menghubungi Shion. Namun panggilan dari Naruto sama sekali tidak diangkat. Sampai berkali-kali Naruto memanggil Shion, sama sekali tidak diangkat.

Naruto bertambah frustasi, karena panggilan darinya tidak diangkat oleh Shion. Kemudian Naruto bangkit dan keluar dari ruangnya. Sekarang dia hendak pergi menemui kekasihnya yaitu Shion.

Kini Naruto telah sampai di apartemen milik Shion. Ditekannya tombol bel apartemen Shion. Tidak lama pintu apartemen itu pun terbuka dan menampakkan wanita dengan surai kuningnya. Wanita tersebut menatap datar Naruto yang berada diambang pintu apartemen Miliknya.

"Mau apa kau kemari?" Ucap wanita itu dengan tatapan datar.

Naruto dengan wajah memelasnya memandang wanita yang sangat dia cintai itu. Kemudian Naruto memeluk secara tiba-tiba tubuh wanita itu. Wanita itu sedikit memberontak.

"Maafkan aku Shion, sungguh, aku minta maaf. Ini semua bukan keinginannku. Ini semua demi perusahaan dan kedua orang tuaku" jelas Naruto dengan sedikit nada menangis.

Shion yang mendengar penjelasan Naruto tersebut hanya tersenyum licik. Tenyata Naruto ini pria bodoh. Mau tertipu dengan tipu muslihat Shion. Shion berpura-pura memberontakan dipelukan Naruto. Kemudian dia berpikir untuk juga berpura-pura marah dengan Naruto. Shion melepas paksa pelukan dari Naruto dan memandang Naruto dengan muka yang dibuat-buat terlihat seperti kesal.

"Aku tidak percaya padamu, sekarang kau pergilah. Aku tidak mau melihatmu" ucap Shion dengan menyilangkan tangannya didada dan membuang muka tidak ingin melihat Naruto.

Tanpa pikir panjang Naruto langsung bersujud dibawah kaki Shion memohon agar Shion memaafkannya. Naruto yang bodoh ini rela mempermalukan harga dirinya sendiri sebagai seorang lelaki untuk bisa dimaafkan oleh wanita jalang seperti Shion.

"Kumohon Shion maafkan aku. Aku akan melakukan apapun yang kau minta agar kau memafkanku. Tapi kumohon aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu" ucapan Naruto yang bersujud dibawah kaki Shion.

Shion sama sekali tidak mengubris tindakan Naruto yang bersujud dibawah kakinya. Malah dia menyeringai licik disenyumannya. Ini kesempatan bagus bagi Shion untuk memperalat Naruto. Dasar wanita tidak tau diri.

"Apa kau yakin akan melakukan apapun yang kuminta ?" Tanya Shion.

"Iya Shion tapi kumohon maafkan aku" jawab Naruto masih bersujud. Naruto benar-benar dibutakan oleh cintanya kepada Shion.

"Baiklah kalau begitu" ucap Shion.

Naruto yang mendengar penuturan dari Shion langsung bangkit dari posisi bersujudnya dan memegang bahu Shion.

"Terima kasih sayang. Aku tau kau mencintaiku" jawab Naruto dengan senyumannya.

Sebenarnya Shion merasa jijik dengan penuturan dari Naruto yang mengatakan kalau Shion mencintainya. Semua itu mustahil. Shion sama sekali tidak pernah mencintai Naruto. Shion hanya mencintai harta kekayaan yang Naruto punya. Benar-benar wanita yang tidak tau diri.

"Kau jangan senang dulu, aku akan memaafkanmu tapi dengan satu syarat" ucapnya.

Naruto tampak bingung. Naruto menaikkan satu alisnya. Kemudian bertanya kembali.

"Baiklah, apa syaratnya"

"Ceraikan istrimu" tutur Shion.

"Apaaa?" Naruto terkejut dengan permintaan Shion.

"Iya ceraikan dia, kenapa kau tidak mau ?" Ucap Shion memandang Naruto dengan tatapan dingin.

"Bu-bukan seperti itu. Shion jangan seperti itu. Aku baru saja menikahinya kemarin. Tidak mungkin aku menceraikannya sekarang"

"Oke baiklah kalau kau tidak mau. Berarti mulai sekarang kau jangan datang menemuiku lagi" jawab Shion kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Naruto dengan seringai liciknya.

Naruto yang terdiam melihat langkah kaki Shion yang perlahan menjauhinya. Dengan berpikir cepat kemudian Naruto kembali berkata.

"Baiklah jika itu maumu. Tapi ada satu permintaanku" jawab Naruto dengan menunduk.

Dengan senyuman liciknya Shion tau bahwa Naruto tidak akan menolak permintaannya. Kemudian berpura-pura kembali menanyakan permintaan Naruto.

"Oke. Apa permintaanmu" tanya Shion membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Naruto.

"Aku akan menceraikannya tapi Kumohon ijinkan aku tetap bertahan dipernikahan bodoh ini, dalam waktu tiga bulan kedepan. Setelah itu aku akan menceraikannya" tutur Naruto.

"Hmm..itu tidak terlalu buruk. Baiklah aku setuju" jawab Shion dengan senyuman liciknya.

Naruto langsung memeluk erat Shion. Shion yang dipeluk itu mau tak mau harus ikut juga membalas pelukan Naruto yang sama sekali sebenarnya Shion merasa jijik. Bagi Shion, Naruto itu pria yang lemah, manja dan kekanak-kanakan namun karena hartanya semua itu bisa tertutupi.

'Dasar pria bodoh, lihat saja aku akan menguras semua hartamu' batin Shion dan dengan senyuman liciknya.

Pada hari itu juga Naruto menghabiskan waktunya hingga larut di apartemen Shion. Naruto bermesraan dengan Shion tanpa tau bahwa istrinya menunggunya dengan membawakannya bekal kekantor, namun karena Naruto tak kunjung datang Hinata kembali pulang dan menunggu kepulangan Naruto sendiri di apartemen.

Normal Pov End

To Be Continued


	6. Chapter 6

Hinata Pov

Sendirian. Iya disini aku sendirian diapartemen besar milik suamiku. Aku menghabiskan hari ku sendirian diapartemen besar ini. Semula aku membersihkan apartemen ini walaupun dengan hati yang sedih. Aku menikmati peran baruku sebagai seorang istri.

Kulirik jam dinding sekarang sudah menunjukkan pukul stengah 12. Aku bergegas memasak makan siang. Aku berkutat didapur apartemen itu. Sesekali memotong sayuran dan sesekali mengaduk masakan.

Niatku kali ini adalah membawakan bekal makan siang kekantor suamiku. Mungkin dengan cara ini Naruto bisa memaafkanku atas kejadian tadi pagi. Aku begitu semangat membuatkan makan siang untuk Naruto.

30 menit aku menyelesaikan masakanku. Aku langsung keluar dari apartemen dan bertandang ke kantor suamiku. Dengan wajah gembira dan bersemangat aku menenteng bekal makan siang ini. Berharap suamiku memakannya dan hatinya bisa melembut.

Hinata Pov End

Normal Pov

Hinata membawa bekal makan siang itu dengan wajah gembira yang terpampang jelas diwajah putihnya.

Sesekali orang yang yang melewati Hinata menunduk hormat yang dibalas Hinata juga menunduk dan tersenyum. Mereka tau kalau Hinata adalah istri dari pemimpin perusahaan itu.

"Shikamaru-san" Hinata memanggil asisten Naruto yang kebetulan lewat.

"Oh Hinata-san" Shikamaru berojigi melihat Hinata. Hinatapun juga ikut berojigi.

"Maaf apa yang membuat anda kemari Hinata-san"

"A.ano aku..aku ingin bertemu dengan Naruto-kun" jawab Hinata dengan kepala tertunduk dan mengeratkan peganganya pada bekal yang dibawanya.

Shikamaru tau maksud kedatangan Hinata kekantor. Dan langsung memasang wajah kasian melihat Hinata yang tertunduk. Shikamaru juga tau bahwa Naruto tidak mencintai Hinata dan merasa iba dengan keadaan Hinata yang dipermainkan oleh Naruto.

"Begini Hinata-san. Naruto sedang tidak berada dikantor. Dia ada pertemuan diluar kantor" tutur Shikamaru.

"E-eh. Be-begitu ya.." Hinata tersenyum kecut ternyata usahanya untuk menemui Naruto gagal.

Shikamaru lebih merasa kasian lagi saat Hinata mengeluarkan ekpresi tersenyum kecut seperti itu. Shikamaru sebenarnya juga tau kemana Naruto pergi. Tapi dia terpaksa berbohong.

"Kalau begitu. Aku titip ini dengan Shikamaru-san. Kalau dia sudah kembali, beri kan ini padanya. Aku tau dia sibuk dan tidak sempat untuk makan. Jadi aku bawakan bekal ini untuknya. Kuharap dia menyukainya" ucap Hinata dengan memberikan bekal itu ke tangan Shikamaru.

"Baiklah Hinata-san" jawab Shikamaru dengan berojigi.

"Aku permisi dulu Shikamaru-san"

Hinata pulang dengan sedikit rasa kecewa. Dan Shikamatu memandang kepergian Hinata dengan raut wajah menyesal karena sudah berbohong.

"Maafkan aku Hinata-san. Aku berbohong" gumam Shikamaru melihat kepergian Hinata.

"Hujan" Hinata merasakan rintikan air yang mulai turun dari langit saat keluar dari kantor suaminya.

Terlihat beberapa orang yang berjalan kaki disekitar situ juga tergesa gesa mencari tempat teduh. Hinata mengeluarkan payung yang kebetulan selalu ia bawa dari dalam tas.

Hinata berjalan kaki dengan payung yang ia bawa. Kali ini niatnya hendak pergi ke toko buku untuk membeli buku. Disepanjang jalan Hinata melihat beberapa pasang kekasih yang sedang berjalan berdua dengan satu payung. Sedikit merasa iri dengan pasangan pasangan yang terlihat mesra. Namun Hinata membuang jauh jauh perasaan irinya dan kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya.

Hinata berjalan disepanjang jalanan dengan hujan yang masih turun dengan deras. Dan saat melewati sebuah kafe, sepintas Hinata melihat suaminya sedang bersama seorang wanita. Hinata menghentikan langkahnya, memastikan bahwa yang dilihatnya itu benar suaminya dari luar jendela kafe tersebut.

Hinata membulatkan matanya, ternyata memang benar yang dilihatnya sekarang adalah suaminya yang bersama dengan seorang wanita. Naruto terlihat sangat mesra sekali dengan wanita tersebut, tanpa memperdulikan pandangan orang orang yang berada dikafe itu dengan pandangan risih melihat mereka berdua.

"Kau tau Shion, aku sangat mencintaimu" ucap Naruto kemudian mencium Shion dengan sangat mesra.

Orang orang didalam kafe itu melirik lirik risih dengan perilaku Naruto dan Shion yang tidak seharusnya dilakukan mereka ditempat umum seperti itu.

Disaat itu juga Hinata terkejut saat Naruto berciuman dengan wanita lain. Air mata yang tak dapat ditahan lagi keluar begitu saja. Perasaan sakit saat melihat orang yang dicintai berhianat dibelakanganya.

Hinata menangis melihat itu, tanpa sadar dia ditabrak oleh orang yang tak sengaja menyenggolnya karena berlari.

"Ma-maafkan aku" ucap orang yang menabrak Hinata dan langsung pergi.

Hinata terjatuh karena disenggol orang itu. Payung yang ia pegang juga ikut terjatuh dan kini Hujan membasahi tubuh Hinata.

Dari dalam kafe

Naruto melihat kejadian dimana Hinata melihatnya dari luar kafe dengan didera air mata. Sebenarnya Naruto sudah tau dari awal bahwa Hinata melihatnya dengan wanita lain. Tapi Naruto tidak memperdulikannya, bukannya memilih untuk mendatangi Hinata melainkan melanjutkan bermesraan dengan Shion.

Tubuh Hinata sudah basah kuyup. Yang tadinya niatnya untuk pergi ketoko buku, malah diurungnya dan memutuskan untuk pulang dengan rasa kecewa dan hati yang sakit.

To Be Continued


	7. Chapter 7

BLAM !!

Hinata menutup keras pintu kamarnya dan berangsur menuju ranjangnya. Tangis yang tidak bisa dibendung lagi, terus mengalir membasahi pipi Hinata. Dengan tega nya Naruto terang terangan selingkuh didepannya.

Tak lama setelah itu, bel apartemen berbunyi menandakan ada seseorang datang. Hinata yang terpekik karena suara bel itu. Menghapus jejak jejak air matanya dan segera membukakan pintu bagi si empu yang datang.

Disaat awal membuka pintu, Hinata tampak senang karena melihat suaminya sudah pulang. Rasa sakit hatinya, seakan hilang karena melihat Naruto sudah pulang.

"Na.Naruto-kun, kau sudah pulang" sapa Hinata dan diacuhkan oleh Naruto dengan memasang tampang bosannya.

Namun ternyata dibalik punggung suaminya muncul sesosok wanita yang tadi dilihatnya bersama dengan suaminya di sebuah kafe.

"Hai" wanita itu menyapa Hinata dengan senyuman lebar.

Hinata terkejut dengan kehadiran wanita itu bersama dengan suaminya. Melihat penampilan wanita itu dari bawah hingga keatas dengan pakaian yang bisa dikatakan cukup minim.

"Tidak ada gunanya kau menyapanya, ayo kita masuk" ucap Naruto memandang sinis Hinata lalu memegang tangan Shion untuk masuk.

Shion pun langsung memberikan senyuman sinis melihat Hinata dengan perkataan Naruto yang mengujat Hinata.

Hinata mati matian menahan air matanya melihat perilaku suaminya kepadanya didepan orang yang sama sekali Hinata tidak kenal.

Naruto dan Shion masuk kedalam dan duduk di ruang tengah apartemen. Mereka berdua kembali bermesraan dan saling berpelukan. Hinata hanya bisa menahan air matanya dan sakit hatinya melihat suaminya, orang yang dicintainy bemesraan dengan wanita lain didepan matanya.

Tak mau berlarut larut Hinata pun segera bergegas meninggalkan kedua manusia yang tidak punya hati itu menuju kamarnya. Untuk kembali membuang keluh kesahnya sendiri. Naruto menoleh, melihat kepergian Hinata dengan air mata yang sudah jatuh membasahi pipinya.

"Kau mau kemana ?" tanya Shion kepada Naruto yang tiba tiba bangkit berdiri dan hendak pergi.

"Tunggu lah disini, ada yang ingin aku lihat" ucap Naruto.

Naruto berjalan menuju kamar Hinata. Tanpa mengetuk pintu, Naruto menarik knop pintu milik Hinata dan membuka pintu kamar itu. Masuk kedalam dan melihat si empu kamar sedang berdiri diluar balkon kamar melihat pemandangan luar dengan tangisan.

Naruto berjalan mendekati Hinata yang sedang menangis dan tiba tiba memeluk Hinata dari belakang.

Hinata pun terpekik dengan seseorang yang tiba tiba memeluknya dari belakang. Lalu dengan cepat menoleh, melihat siapa yang memeluknya dan yang ternyata adalah Naruto. Tapi kenapa? Bagaimana bisa ?

"Na.Naruto-kun" pekik Hinata.

"Aku tau kau cemburu. Benarkan" ucap Naruto dengan memeluk Hinata dari belakang.

Hinata tidak bergeming. Dia hanya teregun dengan ucapan Naruto tanpa menjawab sepatah katapun. Apa Naruto akan bersikap baik dengan Hinata. Pikir Hinata.

Belum sempat Hinata berkata, Naruto sudah kembali melontarkan kata kata kasarnya lagi ke Hinata.

"Jangan kau fikir aku akan terbuai dengan tangisan mu ini Hyuuga, kau dengar baik baik, aku menerima ini semua demi perusahaan dan kau juga tau akan hal itu" Naruto melepaskan pelukannya dan membalikkan tubuh Hinata kehadapannya, lalu mencengkram pipi Hinata, sehingga membuat Hinata meringis karena cengkraman Naruto dipipinya.

"Na.Naruto-kun sakit.." ringis Hinata.

"Heehh" Naruto melepas keras cengkaramannya dari pipi Hinata. Sehingga membuat Hinata sedikit terayun.

Naruto pun pergi meninggalkan Hinata yang kembali lagi menangis.

"Dari mana saja kau Naruto. Aku menunggunu dari tadi?" tanya Shion yang sudah melihat Naruto kembali lagi.

"Oh tidak. Aku hanya kekamar sebentar. Ayo kita pergi, kita makan diluar. Sesudah itu kita pergi berbelanja. Bagaimana kau mau ?"

"Tentu. Ayo" jawab Shion dengan tersenyum girang

Malam hari

"Ting tong..ting tong..ting tong"

Suara bel ditengah tengah malam begini membangunkan Hinata dari tidurnya. Melihat jam yang terletak di meja samping ranjangnya yang menunjukkan pukul 2 dini hari.

"Eegh. Siapa yang datang malam malam begini" ucap Hinata mengucek matanya.

Hinata pun segera turun dari ranjang dan berangsur untuk segera membuka pintu apartemen melihat siapa yang datang pada waktu dini hari begini.

"Naruto-kun" Hinata terkejut saat melihat ternyata suaminya yang baru pulang jam 2 pagi seperti ini. Dan apalagi bisa dilihat, keadaan Naruto sekarang sangat tidak etis. Dengan pakaian yang sudah compang camping, rambut berantakan dan apalagi bau alkohol yang menyengat.

"Kenapa kau lama sekali buka pintunya HAAHH. Kau ingin aku terus berada diluar apa?" ucap Naruto ditengah tengah mabuknya.

"Ma.maafkan aku Naruto-kun" jawab Hinata lalu segera menolong Naruto untuk berdiri dengan benar.

"MINGGIIR" Naruto menepis tangan Hinata yang berniat menolongnya.

Hinata terlihat iba melihat keadaan Naruto yang terlihat mabuk. Mau seburuk apapun perilaku Naruto dengannya. Hinata tetap mencintai suaminya dan akan terus memperhatikan suaminya.

Naruto berjalan gontai menuju kamarnya. Dan Hinata menutup pintu apartemen, lalu mengikuti Naruto dari belakang. Naruto yang sudah terlihat sangat mabuk berat itu. Menghempaskan tubuhnya keatas ranjangnya dan langsung terlelap.

Hinata yang mengikuti Naruto dari belakang, juga ikut masuk karena merasa khawatir dengan keadaan suaminya.

Sebagai seorang istri, Hinata membuka sepatu, dan jas kerja milik Naruto yang masih bertengger situbunya, lalu setelah itu Hinata menyelimuti tubuh Naruto yang sudah terlelap.

Hinata berjongkok disamping ranjang Naruto. Menyamakan tingginya dengan Naruto yang sedang terbaring. Ntah keberanian dari mana, tiba tiba saja tangan Hinata terayun membelai pipi Naruto yang terlelap. Menampilkan wajah sendunya saat melihat suami yang sangat ia cintai.

"Naruto-kun. Apa segitu bencinya kau denganku?hiks.." air mata Hinata mulai jatuh dengan ucapannya.

"Percuma saja kalau aku memiliki dirimu, tapi apa gunanya kalau aku tidak memiliki perasaan darimu"

"Sebesar apapun kau membuat kesalahan padaku. Aku akan tetap mencintaimu. Aku mencintaimu bukan karena perusahaan maupun uang, aku mencintaimu tulus dari hatiku"

"Kuharap kau mendengarkan perkataanku dari alam mimpimu Naruto-kun"

Gumaman Hinata yang diikuti dengan belaian lembut dari tangan Hinata dipipi Naruto yang tertidur pulas. Dan diakhiri dengan ciuman kasih sayang dari Hinata di pipi Naruto.

To Be Continued


	8. Chapter 8

Pagi menjelang, sinar matahari yang menembus jendela kamar membangunkan Naruto ditengah tengah tidurnya. Menutupi wajahnya yang terkena sinar matahari pagi yang menyilaukan penglihatannya dan perlahan membuka matanya.

Pusing melanda. Iya itu yang dirasakan Naruto sekarang. Tak mengingat kejadian apapun semalam yang dia lakukan hingga dia berada dikamarnya sekarang ini. Melihat keadaannya yang terlihat acak acakan, dan tertegun saat melihat ternyata sepatu dan jas yang ia pakai semalam sudah dilepas. Tapi siapa ? Apa jangan jangan gadis itu. Pikir Naruto.

Tak mau ambil pusing dan juga tak memperdulikannya, Naruto turun dari ranjang dan masuk kekamar mandi untuk menyegarkan dirinya.

Sementara itu, Hinata sedang berkutat didapur. Dengan memakai apron, Hinata memasak sup untuk Naruto. Dengan sup ini keadaan Naruto yang mabuk bisa segera pulih. Pikir Hinata.

"Sudah selesai" Hinata meletakkan sup buatannya itu diatas meja makan.

"Apa Naruto-kun sudah bangun ya?" ucap Hinata sambil melirik kearah pintu kamar Naruto.

Tanpa pikir panjang Hinata berjalan menuju kamar Naruto. Mengetuk terlebih dahulu pintu Naruto lalu memutar knop pintunya.

"Na.Naruto-kun"

Hinata masuk perlahan kedalam kamar dan tak melihat si empu berada ditempat tidur. Hingga Naruto keluar dari kamar mandi dengan memakai handuk yang melilit dipinggangnya.

Hinata membulatkan matanya dan wajahnya berubah menjadi merah saat melihat Naruto yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi dengan memakai handuk dipinggang, dan menampakkan tubuh atletis miliknya.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DIKAMARKU" Naruto juga tampak terkejut melihat Hinata yang berada dikamarnya secara tiba tiba.

"Ma.maafkan aku Naruto-kun. Aku tidak tau kalau kau berada dikamar mandi" jawab Hinata dengan pipi merona.

"KELUAAAR"

Hinata langsung bergegas keluar dengan perasaan malu karena baru pertama kalinya melihat tubuh suaminya yang begitu membuat Hinata terpesona.

"Naruto-kun makanlah. Aku membuatkan ini untukmu. Ini bisa menghilangkan efek mabukmu" ucap Hinata mendekatkan semangkuk sup ke hadapan Naruto yang duduk dimeja makan.

"Kau tidak usah bersikap baik kepadaku. Apa kau kira aku akan terbuai dengan apa yang kau buat ini untukku. Haah..cehh" Naruto mengumpat kata kata kasar lagi dengan Hinata dan mendecih tak suka.

Hinata tidak bergeming dan menahan air matanya agar tidak keluar dengan memeras roknya.

Tak lama suara bel apartemen berbunyi. Hinata dan Naruto terpekik dengan suara bel itu, Hinata pun bergegas membukakan pintu apartemen melihat siapa yang datang. Dan ternyata adalah seorang kurir pengirim barang.

"Permisi. Apa benar ini apartemen tuan Namikaze?" ucap kurir itu setelah Hinata membukakan pintu.

"Ah. Iya benar. Ada apa ya ?"

"Ada kiriman untuk tuan Namikaze. Tolong diterima nona"

"Eh kiriman? Dari siapa?"

"Saya tidak tau nona. Saya hanya mengantarkannya"

"Begitu ya. Terima kasih"

Kurir itu pun pergi. Dan Hinata menatap bingung kiriman milik Naruto yang sedang dipegangnya. Sebuah amplop berwarna coklat. Tanpa perduli isi nya Hinata lalu memberikan amplop itu dengan Naruto.

"Na.Naruto-kun. I.Ini ada kiriman untukmu" Hinata menyerahkan amplop itu.

"Haah..dari siapa ?" jawab Naruto dengan nada datar.

"Aku tidak tau" ucap Hinata.

Naruto merampas amplop itu dari tangan Hinata. Hinata yang tak mau dapat umpatan kasar lagi dari Naruto memilih kembali kedapur melanjutkan pekerjaanya.

Sementara itu Naruto membuka isi amplop tersebut. Didalam amplop itu terlihat ada beberapa lembar foto. Karena penasaran Naruto menarik foto foto itu dari dalam amplop. Dan terkejut saat melihat foto yang ia lihat sekarang. Mata Naruto membulat saat melihat foto tersebut.

"Brengsek. Wanita jalang" umpat Naruto saat melihat foto foto tersebut.

Naruto langsung bangkit, mengambil mantel dan kunci mobilnya.

Hinata tampak terkejut dengan Naruto yang hendak pergi dengan amarah. Dan berlari mengikuti Naruto.

"Naruto-kun. Kau mau kemana?" ucap Hinata yang mengikuti Naruto.

"Bukan urusanmu" jawab Naruto memilih mengacuhkan Hinata dan pergi.

Hinata terlihat bingung dengan Naruto yang tiba tiba pergi dengan amarah. Bertanya tanya ada apa dengan Naruto. Kenapa dia terlihat sangat marah. Apa ini karena kiriman tadi. Ingin tau penyebab Naruto marah, Hinata pun melihat kiriman tadi yang diletakkan Naruto diatas meja makan.

Hinata juga tampak terkejut dengan apa yang dilihat Naruto tadi pada foto tersebut.

"Naruto-kun" lirih Hinata. Sekarang Hinata tau penyebab Naruto pergi dengan amarah.

Foto tersebut terlihat Shion yang sedang bermesraan dengan pria lain bersurai merah menyala di sebuah club malam.

"Kuharap ini dapat menyadarkan mu Naruto-kun" ucap Hinata.

To Be Continued


	9. Chapter 9

DUUGH..DUUGH..DUUGH!!

"BUKA PINTUNYA"

"BRENGSEK. SIALAN. WANITA JALANG. BUKA PINTUNYA"

DUUGH..DUUGH..DUUGH!!

Naruto mengumpat kata kasar dan menggedor pintu apartemen Shion yang sekarang ia sambangai.

Amarah Naruto yang tidak bisa terkontrol lagi memuncak dan membuatnya murka karena bukti perselingkuhan Shion kekasihnya dengan seorang pria di club malam.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN NARUTO. KENAPA BERTERIAK SEPERTI ITU DIAPARTEMEN KU. KAU GILA YA" ucap Shion tak kalah ikut berteriak yang sudah membuka pintu apartemennya dan ikut marah karena Naruto berteriak teriak didepan apartemennya.

"Kau bilang aku yang gila. Kau yang gila dasar wanita jalang. Lihat ini!!" ucap Naruto yang menggeram dan mencampakkan bukti foto Shion itu kewajah nya.

Shion terkejut dengan foto foto tersebut yang menampakkan dirinya bersama dengan kekasih gelapnya selain Naruto.

'Sial. Bagaimana dia bisa tau' batin Shion melihat lembaran foto dirinya itu.

"A.aku dijebak Naruto" Shion langsung berubah berpura pura menjadi lirih dan memasang wajah sendu demi mencari alasan didepan Naruto yang sudah terlihat sangat murka melihatnya.

"Cehh. Kau terlalu sering memberi alasan Shion. Ini sudah kedua kalinya kau berhianat padaku" ucap Naruto yang menggeram.

"Kali ini aku serius Naruto. Aku dijebak. Pada saat itu aku sedang mabuk. Tiba tiba saja seorang pemuda mendekatiku. Aku yakin aku dijebak seseorang. Mungkin temanmu Sasuke yang menjebakku. Karena dia tidak menyukai hubungan kita. Percayalah Naruto. Aku benar benar mencintaimu" Shion memohon bersujut dikaki Naruto dengan berpura pura menangis.

Shion hanya berpura pura berakting saja didepan Naruto. Kalau tidak karena butuh uang Naruto saja, Shion tidak mau melakukan hal yang merendahkan dirinya sendiri dengan bersujud memohon ampun ke Naruto. Ciih !!

Hati Naruto meluluh dengan pernyataan Shion. Seperti terkena sihir yang dilakukan Shion. Naruto mudah percaya dengan perkataan Shion dan merasakan tak rela jika kekasihnya menangis.

"Maafkan aku Shion. Aku begitu mudahnya percaya. Aku yakin kau tulus mencintaiku" Naruto berjongkok dan langsung memeluk kekasihnya itu.

Shion tersenyum licik didalam dekapan Naruto. Begitu bodohnya Naruto bisa terkena tipu daya muslihat Shion.

"Hiks..Naruto..aku mencintaimu..hiks" tangis Shion yang dibuat dibuat.

Uciha Corp

Naruto memasuki kantor milik keluarga Uciha itu dengan raut wajah yang terlihat sangat marah. Seluruh karyawan Uciha memandang aneh dan bingung melihat salah satu rekan kerja boss mereka datang dengan wajah yang bisa dikatakan tidak sangat bersahabat.

Tanpa mengetuk atau permisi, Naruto mendobrak pintu ruangan presdir utama Uciha. Dan kebetulan sang presdir Uciha sedang berada diruangnya bersama dengan istrinya.

Sang istri dari Uciha terkejut saat seseorang yang dilihatnya sekarang mendobrak secara tiba tiba pintu itu dengan keras. Sedangkan presdir Uciha yang memilih untuk bersikap tenang tanpa terkejut dengan kehadiran sahabatnya yang terlihat murka dengannya.

"Kau merusak pintu ruanganku" ucap Sasuke tenang.

"BRENGSEK KAU SASUKE"

Naruto berjalan kearah Sasuke yang duduk dikursi kebesarannya, menarik kerah leher baju Sasuke lalu melayangkan tinjuan keras di wajah presdir Uciha.

BUUGH..BUUGH..

"AAH..SASUKE-KUN" Sakura terkejut saat Naruto melayangkan pukulan keras diwajah suaminya.

"Kau mencoba mempermainkanku heehh Uciha. Sialan kau. Kau kira aku akan terkena tipuan kau yang menjebak Shion. Haah" Naruto menarik kembali kerah baju Sasuke yang sudah tersungkur akibat pukulannya.

"Cehh. Ternyata kau tertipu dengan alasan yang dibuatnya lagi Dobe" Sasuke mendecih remeh.

"BRENGSEK..." Naruto kembali hendak melayangkan pukulannya namun terhenti karena teriakan Sakura.

"HENTIKAAAAN"

Seluruh karyawan yang mendengar suara gaduh dari ruangan presdir berbondong bondong mengintip dari luar ruangan. Melihat kejadian apa yang terjadi.

Sakura mendekat kearah Sasuke yang tersungkur. Lalu melepaskan tangan Naruto yang mencengkram kerah baju suaminya.

"LEPASKAN SUAMIKU NARUTO" ucap Sakura dengan melepas paksa cengkaraman Naruto.

"KAU BODOH. KAU YANG DIPERMAINKAN OLEH WANITA JALANG ITU. KAU SUDAH TERHASUT DENGAN MULUT MANISNYA..Hiks" ucap Sakura dengan nada tinggi dan tidak diperdulikan Naruto.

Sasuke sedikit meringis sakit karena sudut bibirnya yang luka akibat pukulan keras Naruto. Memegang sudut bibirnya dengan ibu jarinya.

Tanpa berkata lagi, Naruto berbalik arah dan berjalan menuju keluar dari ruangan presdir Uciha itu. Namun sebelum langkahnya sampai menuju pintu, Sasuke yang sudah bangkit dibantu istrinya itu, mengatakan sesuatu kepada sahabatnya.

"Jika kau merasa kau tidak percaya dengan bukti yang kukirimkan padamu. Kau bisa melihatnya sendiri dengan mata kepalamu"

"Datanglah ke club malam ini. Dia ada disana bersama dengan pria itu. Kau akan tau bagaimana dia sebenarnya" ucap Sasuke yang membuat Naruto menghentikan langkahnya.

Naruto mendengarkan perkataan Sasuke dan memilih tidak menjawab lalu kembali melanjutkan keluar dari ruangan presdir Uciha itu.

"Sasuke-kun kau tidak apa apa?" lirih Sakura melihat keadaan suaminya.

"Aku tidak apa apa"

"Akan kupastikan dia akan melihat bagaimana wanita jalang itu sebenarnya" ucap Sasuke dan menyeka sudut bibirnya yang berdarah.

Dumb..Dumb..Dumb..

Suara dentuman lagu yang terdengar sangat keras di club malam yang Naruto datangi terdengar nyaring menusuk telinga Naruto.

Banyaknya manusia yang mengikuti alur lantunan suara yang DJ mainkan menyemaraki ruangan itu. Tak sedikit pula banyak terlihat orang orang yang menegak minuman beralkohol. Ada juga sebagian lelaki hidung belang yang tengah asik dikerumuni wanita wanita berpakaian minim.

"Ciih..menjijikan" umpat Naruto saat matanya tertuju pada salah seorang pria tua yang dikerumuni wanita wanita sexy.

Bukan pria itu yang dicarinya. Melainkan seorang wanita yang diyakini sahabatnya Sasuke telah berkhianat padanya. Keingintahuan Naruto dengan ucapan sahabatnya itu yang meyakini bahwa Shion wanita yang licik dan berhianat padanya, mencari tau kebenaran itu apa memang benar adanya.

Celingak celinguk mencari keberadaan kekasihnya di tengah tengah kerumunan orang orang yang asik mengikuti aluran musik DJ tapi tidak menemukan keberadaan Shion sama sekali.

"Cehh. Sialan kau teme. Kau membohongiku. Akan kupastikan kau menerima pukulan ku yang kedua kalinya" gumam Naruto dengan umpatannya.

Karena tidak mendapat tanda tanda keberadaan Shion di club malam itu, Naruto pun beranjak untuk segera pergi meninggalkan tempat laknat itu. Namun sebelum kakinya menjejali pintu keluar club, tak sengaja matanya melihat sesosok yang diyakini kekasihnya itu, tengah duduk bersama seorang pria yang sama dengan yang ada difoto di meja bar club malam tersebut. Dan yang membuat Naruto terkejut lagi dan lebih memanas lagi, Shion dan lelaki itu berciuman dengan sangat mesra.

Hati Naruto seakan memanas. Aura murka langsung muncul di sekujur tubuh Naruto. Mengepalkan tangannya dan bersiap untuk memukul pria yang terlihat bermesraan dengan kekasihnya Shion.

"Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan pria kaya itu ?" ucap laki laki yang sedang bersama Shion itu dan diyakini bernama Sasori.

"Yaah begitulah. Dia terlalu bodoh untuk mempercayaiku"

"Haha kau memang licik sayang" ucap pria surai merah itu dan langsung menyambar bibir Shion dengan ganas.

Namun ciuman ganas pria itu dan Shion terhenti karena Naruto datang dan langsung memukul Sasori secara brutal.

BUUGH..BUUGH..BUUGH..

"SASORI-KUN"

Sasori tersungkur akibat pukulan Naruto. Shion langsung menolong Sasori yang terjatuh. Semua orang didalam club malam itu langsung menoleh kan perhatian kearah gaduh yang terjadi dclub malam itu.

Shion pun terkejut saat tau Naruto yang berada diclub malam itu juga. Terlebih lagi Shion juga ketawan selingkuh.

"Na.Naruto"

"Heehh. Dasar wanita jalang. BRENGSEK kau menipuku rupanya" umpat Naruto.

Naruto kembali menyingkap Shion yang menolong Sasori dan kembali memukul Sasori. Adu pukul terjadi Sasori tidak tinggal diam dan membalas pukulan telak mengenai wajah Naruto yang membuat pelipis mata Naruto terluka.

"Hikss..HENTIKAAAN" teriak Shion.

Semua orang mengurumi mereka berdua yang berkelahi. Sasuke yang mengikuti Naruto tanpa sepengetahuan sahabatnya itu langsung menghentikan Naruto.

"BERHENTI DOBE"

Sasuke langsung menarik tubuh Naruto yang terus saja memukul Sasori. Petugas keamanan club pun datang menghampiri kedua pria yang adu pukul itu.

"ADA APA INI.." ucap salah satu petugas.

"Tidak ada apa apa. Hanya sedikit masalah saja" jawab Sasuke dengan nada tenang menghampiri petugas itu.

"Ayo Dobe kita pergi. Tidak ada gunanya kau membuang tenagamu disini"

"Cehh. Wanita jalang busuk. Akan kupastikan kau akan menderita seumur hidupmu" umpat Naruto sekilas menoleh kearah Shion dengan tatapan sengit penuh murka.

Shion tampak terlihat takut dengan tatapan sengit Naruto melihatnya. Naruto dan Sasuke beranjak pergi dari tempat itu lalu Shion menolong kekasihnya Sasori.

"Tunggu Dobe. Kau mau kemana ?" Sasuke mengejar Naruto yang berjalan cepat menuju parkiran mobil.

"LEPASKAN AKU"

"Heehh. Sekarang kau baru sadar kalau dia memang wanita jalang Dobe" ucap Sasuke seakan mengejek Naruto.

"Sialan kau Teme. Kau ingin berkelahi denganku HAAHH" Naruto langsung kembali mengeram dan mendekati kearah Sasuke lalu menarik kerah bajunya.

"Kenapa? Kau mau memukulku? Pukul aku. Ayo pukulah"

Tangan Naruto yang sudah bersiap memukul Sasuke perlahan menurun dan tak jadi memukul sahabatnya. Cengkraman Naruto di kerah baju Sasuke melonggar dan terlepas.

"Ceehh. Kau terlalu bodoh Dobe percaya dengan omongan wanita jalang itu" ucap Sasuke.

"Kau benar Teme. Selama ini aku terhanyut dengan semua ucapannya. Sialan. Dasar wanita jalang berengsek"

"Jangan fikirkan lagi wanita itu Dobe. Sekarang pikirkan rumah tangga mu dengan Hinata. Kau terlalu bodoh memohon cinta dengan wanita yang mempermainkan dirimu sehingga tak memperdulikan perasaan seorang wanita yang memiliki perasaan tulus padamu" ucap Sasuke sehingga membuat Naruto tertegun tanpa bergeming.

Naruto mencerna perkataan sahabatnya. Memang benar, selama ini Naruto terlalu jahat dan terlalu sering menyakiti hati perempuan yang menyandang sebagai istrinya. Tidak pernah mengakui keberadaan Hinata sebagai istrinya. Selalu berkata dengan umpatan kasar menyayat hati.

Semua kejadian kejadian bejat yang dilakukan Naruto tehadap Hinata itu terlintas dipikirannya.

"Astaga. Aku memang pria bodoh, jahat dan memang bejat. Aku menyiayiakan Hinata yang mencintaiku setulus hati"

"Heehh. Akhirnya kau menyadarinya Dobe" ucap Sasuke.

Naruto tidak membalas perkataan Sasuke dan beranjak masuk mobil.

"Terima kasih Teme. Kau memang sahabat terbaikku" ucap Naruto didalam mobil lalu menginjak pedal gas pergi dari pekarangan parkir club malam itu.

"Kau memang sahabat Dobe ku" Sasuke menyunggingkan senyuman disudut bibirnya.

To Be Continued


End file.
